


Towards The Future We Make Together

by LonelyFlagger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyFlagger/pseuds/LonelyFlagger
Summary: After the events of S7, Keith realizes that he has feelings for Lance. He knows that he doesn't stand a chance against Allura, who's had Lance's heart from the moment they met her, but when things reach a breaking point, Keith gets an answer he only ever dreamed of.





	Towards The Future We Make Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. I won't ask any of you to be nice or to only write good things in the comments (I'd actually really love critique!). I hope you all enjoy this work as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I realized after I pasted it into the text box that it's actually very short, but I feel like trying to add any more will take away from what the work is about.

Golden rays of warmth flood into the sterile hospital room, laying themselves across Keith’s face as he stares up at the ceiling with an arm over his forehead. A contemplative stoicism adorns his usually grumpy features.

_ You know Keith, it’s been so long since we became the Paladins of Voltron. It feels like ages since we were rivals at the Garrison. _

_ I don’t remember being rivals. _

_ Shhhh! Don’t ruin this for me. _

_ … You didn’t need to punch me. _

_ You ruined my nostalgic moment. _

_ Yeah, like when you ruined our bonding moment after Sendak’s attack. _

_ Haha, oh yeah. Sorry about that buddy! _

_ … _

_ For what it’s worth, I did actually remember. It really meant a lot to me that you care so much… Thanks. _

Heat immediately rushes to Keith’s face at the memory of Lance’s cheerful smile. He couldn’t fathom why he was acting like this. That idiot of a right-hand flashed him a goofy smile every other minute, but something had changed. He remembered every sassy comment, every sly smirk, every playful wink with such vivid detail that he was beginning to creep himself out.

And that didn’t begin to cover the sinking feeling he got every time he noticed Allura giving admiring looks to Lance when the red paladin wasn’t looking. What was this loathing he felt? Like he resented the princess for making eyes at someone. Nothing made sense anymore.

“Yo!” The familiar voice nearly shocked him out of his bed. Whipping his head to the doorway, he sees Lance waving at him with a silly grin plastered on his face. Letting out the breath he was holding in, Keith holds up a hand in greeting and motions to the side of his hospital bed, inviting his second-in-command to sit. Lance strides over confidently, taking a seat that pressed himself close to Keith’s leg, to which Keith had to force down a flustered blush at the unexpected contact. “Did you need something?”

“Nah, just got bored and wanted to talk with someone.” Lance shrugs, the grin still illuminating his features. “And you picked me?” Keith tried to laugh sarcastically, but it sounded more like a strangled grunt. “Uh, yeah? C’mon Keith, I thought we were best buds now!” Keith raises his eyebrow in question. “That, and everyone else was tied up with something.” Keith hides his growing disappointment as they both laugh.

“Hey Lance?” Keith squirms a bit under the paladin’s now serious attention. “When you voted for me during Bob’s quiz show, did you mean what you said?” Lance looks taken aback, but nods with certainty. “Duh. Keith, you mean a lot more to people than you’re willing to see… Did you mean what you said about me?” He freezes and shakes his head after a moment of silence. “I might not always show it, but I really do appreciate you Lance. When I had to take Shiro’s place as the black paladin, you were right next to me, helping me get through the worst of it. You’d have done a lot of good in the universe if the rest of us were trapped with Bob for eternity.”

Lance turns away, and for a brief moment, Keith thinks he can see some color on his cheeks, but he turns back with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry for everything I said when we were lost in space. It… hurt a lot when you left. Like, we had just started making a connection, but you just abandoned everything for the Blade… I get it. You had your own stuff to work out, but…” Lance lets out a frustrated sigh, desperately trying to grasp what he was trying to say. “Look, when you came back, I felt like our team was whole again. Like a piece was missing when you worked for the Blade. I wanted to forget ever hating you for leaving, but then that whole space disaster happened and it all came flooding back and… Quiznak, this got really heavy. I think I’m trying to say that, even though I was so upset, I know you got my back… I’ll always be there for you.”

A thousand emotions run through Keith’s heart, each one pulling him in a different direction. “Lance…” His hand involuntarily reaches out and grabs the other paladin’s hand. “Everyday I was away I thought of you.” He catches himself. “And the other paladins! It felt right to be with the Blade and learn from them, but I always knew I would come back.” Keith chuckles lightly. “Not even Zarkon could keep me away from you.” The shocked look Lance gives him sends waves of terror down Keith’s spine, but suddenly Lance squeezes his hand and his expression morph into a sly grin. “I knew you got taller when you left, but I didn’t know you got cheesier too.” There’s a brief pause before the two erupt into hearty laughter, sucking the tension from the room.

“Lance?” Allura stands in the doorway of Keith’s hospital room with a surprised look. The laughter ceases almost immediately and the man in question springs from the bed, releasing Keith’s hand and running over to meet the princess. “A-Allura, hey!” The two are blushing slightly with lighthearted smiles adorning both their faces. “Can we talk?” Keith’s eyes widen and he feels his heart sink deeper than before. “S-sure! What’s on your m-”

“Hey, if you guys are going to be all lovey-dovey, can you leave?” Allura looks taken aback, if not a bit hurt by the unexpected venom in his tone and Lance freezes with a sudden need to explain. He can’t breathe. “You know what, it’s fine. Do whatever you want. I’ll go. I need some air.” Jumping out of bed and trying to hide the mild limp in his walk, Keith strides past the baffled couple towards the stairway.

* * *

 

People mull around the hospital lobby, creating a quiet buzz that hums on the outer reaches of Keith’s thoughts. His hand grips the bench arm as he tries to bite down the toxic loathing that’s threatening to rise up and overtake his actions. This was when he needed Shiro or Krolia, heck maybe even Kolivan! They could help him through… whatever he’s going through. But with the speeches and humanitarian efforts, he knows that he’s going to be alone for this fight. His chin raises to the ceiling and he closes his eyes in defeat.

“Keith! Keith! Quiznak, where is that blockhead?” The paladin in question lowers his head and opens his eyes to see Lance sprinting around the lobby, screaming his name like a madman. He would have laughed if he didn’t feel so confused. Finally, their eyes meet. Lance charges towards him with an unusually unreadable expression. Images run through Keith’s head of Lance grabbing him by the collar and screaming at him for his outburst in front of Allura, maybe going as far as punching him. It’d be okay if he did; maybe it’d wake him up from the delusions he’d been having.

But the punching, the screaming, the shirt wrenching never came. Instead, Keith feels himself being pulled into a warm embrace, the sound of Lance’s heavy breathing ringing in his ears. “Oh my god Keith! You scared the quiznak out of me!” His voice is breathless, but relieved. Lance pulls himself back and glares at his leader. “What’s the matter with you?” Keith feels a familiar resentment flow through him.

“What’s the matter with me? What’s wrong with you? You and Allura were basically proposing to each other when I left! You know how uncomfortable that makes a person? God, Lance-” He’s cut short by the startled expression meeting his gaze and immediately knows that he’s said too much. “Keith,” Lance starts, a worried expression overtaking the startled one. “What’s really wrong? You’ve been acting weird ever since we were admitted. You’re not some evil clone who’s trying to replace Keith are you? Because I am not going through another Shiro-”

“Quiznak no, Lance.” Keith feels his face heat up and he knows exactly what’s about to happen and dreads it with every fiber of his being, but despite his best efforts, he feels it fly out like a bird from a cage. “I-I’m in love with you, you freaking idiot!” It takes all his willpower to stop the tears from falling. Lance stays silent with a perplexed look. “Just forget about it… I know you and Allura have a thing going and I’m just going to mess it up so just… forget-” Lance’s lips are suddenly pressed against his and it takes a moment for Keith to realize that they’re kissing.

When they pull apart, Lance flashes him a playful look. “You’re the idiot here, Keith.” Color flushes the red paladin’s cheeks. “What the-” Lance presses his forehead against his to silence him. “Because if you were paying attention, then you’d know that I’ve been in love with you since you came back.” Astonishment captures Keith’s features. “What? I mean… w-what about Allura?”

Lance’s smile droops slightly. “After you left, it gave me some time to think. My relationship with Allura was never anything more than a one-sided crush. Even if we got together, I’d always care more and… I don’t think I want that. Keith, you have always had my back. When Shiro left, you gave me the confidence to become the red paladin and I don’t think I’d be the person I am today if you hadn’t supported me through everything. Plus, you confessed first so I know you love me.” He ends with a flirtatious smile to which Keith responds with a punch in the arm. “O-ow! Haha, okay, okay, calm down… Keith.” The playfulness is slowly replaced with a gentle warmth. “I love you.”

Whatever embarrassment Keith felt before had disappeared, a sense of calm filling the gap. “I love you too.” They reach for each other’s hands and walk back towards their rooms and to whatever future they would make together.


End file.
